1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in microwave oven dispersion fans. More specifically, the invention relates to attachments to the blades of dispersion fans for microwave ovens.
2. Related Art
Microwave ovens have often suffered the defect that the microwave energy was not evenly dispersed throughout the oven cavity during operation. At points in the oven cavity where microwaves were highly concentrated, "hot spots" were created. At points in the oven cavity where fewer microwaves were concentrated, "cold spots" were formed.
A means of achieving more even distribution of microwaves is to use fans near air inlet holes at the top of the microwave oven cavity. However, such fans must be delicately balanced so that they rotate smoothly and easily, and so that the effects of air flow on the dispersion fan are uniform. Because different configurations for circulating air into and out of the microwave oven cavity, different dispersing fans, and different fan motors are employed, it has been difficult to employ standard components and still maximize the dispersion efficiency of a particular oven cavity configuration.